Harry Potter et sa révolution
by E. Estel
Summary: Harry reprend sa vie en main après la mort de Sirius. Il apprendra à connaître certaines personnes différemment et développera sa magie ainsi que ses connaissances de ce monde. Cela sera certainement un slash


**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi tôt est à JK Rowling

**Titre :** Harry Potter et sa révolution

**Auteur :** Ellon en Estel

**Genre :** Général / Aventure / Romance

**Résumer :** Harry reprend sa vie en main après la mort de Sirius. Il apprendra à connaître certaines personnes différemment et développera sa magie ainsi que ses connaissances de ce monde. Cela sera certainement un slash

CHAPITRE 1 : **La prise de conscience**

Après l'entrevue de la famille Dursley avec les membres de l'ordre. L'existence d'Harry s'en retrouva grandement améliorée. Les corvées intérieures comme extérieur n'existaient plus, on ne lui faisait aucune remarque, d'ailleurs pour être exacte on l'ignorait complètement. Ce qui le dérangeait aucunement. Son problème était ailleurs. Il se sentait seule depuis la mort de son parrain. Oui, ses amis ainsi que quelques-uns un des membres de l'Ordre lui écrivait. Mais dans chacune des lettres la même histoire. « Harry nous pensons beaucoup à toi, nous espérons que tu vas bien, que tes Moldus se comportent bien avec toi, que si tu as un problème prévient-nous immédiatement, tu sais que tu peux tous nous dire, nous espérons que tu ne déprime pas trop. Tu sais Sirius nous manque aussi, mais il n'aurait pas voulu que nous soyons tristes… » Tous les jours il recevait une à deux lettres, Si la forme et l'écrivain changeaient le fond resté le même. La première semaine il les avait lues mais depuis, il les laissait s'empiler sur son bureau. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il courrait tous les matins jusqu'à épuisement, qu'il faisait des exercices physiques, qu'il pleurait voir même hurler pour extérioriser toute sa peine, sa douleur, sa rage contre lui et les autres, ainsi que sa haine.

Ce matin là, l'aube se levait sur le quinzième jour de ses vacances. Harry reçu une lettre provenant du ministère de la magie, il en fut très étonné car pour lui il n'avait transgressé aucune règles, donc il ouvrit précipitamment cette dernière pour découvrir le résultat de ses B.U.S.E.. Qu'il avait plutôt bien réussit puisqu'il obtient un O dans à peu prés toutes les matières sauf en divination et astronomie. Accompagnant cette lettre, une autorisation stipulant qu'il pouvait pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, puisqu'il n'était plus un sorcier de premier cycle.

Pour lui se fut une révélation. S'il pouvait utiliser la magie, il pouvait s'entraîner pour être capable un jour de vaincre celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer ainsi que tant d'autre. Il se fit la promesse qu à partir de ce jour il prenait sa vie en main, qu il ferait tous pour vaincre Voldemort ainsi que ses mangemorts, qu'il travaillerait pour connaître tout de la magie et de son monde, il fera tout pour faire évoluer sa puissance magique, mais tout en prenant le plaisir là où il apparaîtra car la vie est un ensemble de chose bonne comme mauvaise. Un peu comme la magie. Le monde ne peut être tout blanc ou tout noir il est forcement gris.

Pour lui en ce jour du 14 juillet 1996, c'était sa révolution personnelle.

Il décida que des aujourd'hui il devait se rendre sur le Chemin de Travers et dans le Londres Moldu pour faire quelques achats.

Il descendit dans la cuisine où son oncle et sa tante se trouvait entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Son oncle Vermon était d'une humeur massacrante et sa tante Pétunia fut effrayée à son entrée. Ceci tout simplement car il venait de recevoir une lettre identique à celle d'harry. M. Dursley pris la parole immédiatement :

« JE TE PREVIENT MON GARCON. SI TU TE SERS DE TA BIZZARERIE SUR NOUS. TU QUITTE IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE MAISON !!!! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'utiliserai la magie sur vous, si vous continuez à vous comporter comme vous le faite depuis le début des vacances. Par contre, il est vrai que j'utiliserai la magie dans ma chambre. » Répondit Harry d'un calme et froid, aucune expression ne paraissait sur son visage. Il avait adopté cette attitude depuis son retour du ministère .

« Bien, tant que les voisins ne te voient pas et que tu ne nous déranges pas . »

Il eut un grand silence. Tout le monde était retourné à son petit déjeuné. L'atmosphère c'était apaisé et Harry en profitât pour demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête :

« Mon oncle ? »

« Oui » répondit Vermon d'un ton agressif

« Vas-tu à Londres aujourd'hui »

« Oui comme tous les jours de la semaine. Je travail moi ! » Dit-il d'un air ironique. « Mais pourquoi cela t'intéresse t-il ? »

« Tout simplement, j'aurais besoin de mis rendre également. Pourrais-tu me déposer au alentour de ton usine, et je te rejoindrais ce soir au même endroit avant que tu rentre. »

« Pourquoi, devrais-je accepter ? » dit son oncle d'une voix autoritaire

« Parce que j'accepte de ne pas faire de la magie sur vous, alors que je serai tout à fait en position de me venger pour toutes les années d'esclavage que vous m'avez fait subir. » Avant que son oncle ait pu reprendre la parole il continua « Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas je demanderai à un membre de l'ordre de mi déposer . »

« Bon, bon d'accord. Il est hors de question que tes gens bizarres viennent dans notre maison. Soit dans le hall d'entrée dans une demi-heure. Et tu auras intérêt à être devant mon usine à 19H. »

« Bien, à tout de suite. Et merci mon oncle pour votre compréhension. » Dit Harry toujours sur le même ton.

Sur ce il monta dans sa chambre pour ce préparer. Il fallait qu'il change quelque petit détail de sa physionomie. Il commença par ce jeter un sort de réparations oculaire qu'il avait trouvé dans un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard l'année passée. Puis il se lança un autre sort permettant de faire pousser ses cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il s'aperçut qu'une fois qu'ils étaient longs, il n'était plus indomptable. Donc ils les attacha en un long catogan, tout en laissant une grande mèche brune lui tomber sur l'œil droit. Ce qui lui permettait de cacher sa cicatrice. Ensuite il se jeta un autre sort pour changer la couleur de ses yeux. Ces derniers sont passés d'un magnifique vert émeraude à un marron commun. Il se vêtit d'un jean noir délavé et beaucoup trop grand pour lui, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt du même acabit que son pantalon. Il prit un sac à dos noir également, sa bourse avec encore quelque Galion dedans ainsi que des livres, la clé de son coffre à Gringotte, ainsi que sa baguette.

Lorsque la pendule des Dursley sonna 8H30, Harry attendait son oncle dans le hall d'entrée du 4 Privent drive. Quand ce dernier arriva à son tour il ne reconnut pas son neveu.

« QUE FAITES-VOUS CHEZ MOI JEUNE HOMME !!!!! » hurla M. Dursley

C'est moi, Harry, oncle Vermon. » Dit le jeune home en relevant sa mèche pour montrer sa cicatrice

Vermon Dursley dit rien il passa devant son neveu, pris les clés de voiture et sorti dehors en direction de cette dernière. Harry le suivit. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Londres, ils n'échangèrent aucunes paroles. Pendant ce temps le Survivant, se disait que si son oncle ne l'avait pas reconnu personne ne le ferait. C'est vrai qu'avec cette nouvelle coiffure, sans ses lunettes et ses yeux émeraude il était méconnaissable. Mais en plus il avait pris au moins dix centimètres en quinze jours de vacances et avec tous les exercices physiques qu'il avait fait pendant la quinzaine sa carrure avait quelque peut augmenter. Il n'était plus le frêle adolescent de la fin de sa cinquième année. Mais un magnifique jeune homme. On lui aurait plus facilement donné 18 ans que 16.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant l'usine de perceuse de monsieur Dursley. En descendant de la voiture son oncle lui dit :

« Soit à l'heure ce soir. Si à 19H tu n'es pas de retour. Je pars. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de t'attendre ! »

« Bien mon oncle. Bonne journée, à toutes à l'heure. »

Harry prit la direction du métro. Arrivé au centre de Londres, il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveux. Quand il rentra dans le pub, il le traversa sans se faire remarquer. Arrivé dans la petite cour, il fit apparaître le passage pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se dirigea directement chez Gringotte. Il retira dans sont coffre un certain nombre de Gallions qu'il avait besoin pour effectuer ses achats. Ils échangea de l'argent sorcier en Livre. Puis il sortit de la banque et se dirigea directement vers le monde Moldu. Il se dit que son camouflage fonctionne car il est passé complètement inaperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs il trouva cela fort agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arriva devant une boutique de vêtements masculins, simple mais très bien coupé. Il y acheta plusieurs Jean'S noir, ainsi que deux pantalons de cuir, ainsi que des tee-shirt, qui dessinait très bien sa nouvelle musculature ainsi que ses pantalons. Il acheta plusieurs chemises et également quelques pulls. Il s'habilla d'un des ses magnifique Jean'S, d'un tee-shirt bleu nuit ainsi qu'une superbe chemise en soie noire. Il chaussa les nouvelles Doc. Qu'il venait de choisir. Donna les vêtements de Dudley à la vendeuse. Il la paya et sorti du magasin. Et reparti pour le Chaudron Baveux. Quand il arriva. Il réduit ses achats et reparti pour le Chemin de Travers. Il se dirigea directement chez madame Guipure. Où il acheta une tenue de combat, une d'entraînement, une cape de dissimulation (cape qui ne permet pas d'être invisible mais de passer inaperçu dans certain endroit ou l'on ne désire pas être vu quand on met la capuche. Autrement elle ressemble à une cape normale.), Egalement plusieurs robes de sorcier. Dont une verte bouteille brodée de runes en fil doré, une noire avec des signes celtique de couleur rouge et une d'un rouge très foncé avec de magnifique étoile argentée. Il paya et rangea ses achats une fois réduit dans son sac à dos. Il mis sa cape de dissimulation sur ses épaules. Puis se rendit chez Fleury et Bott, pour acheter différent livre qui lui serviront pour son entraînement. Il en pris un d'enchantement, un de sort d'attaque, un de sort de défense, un pour devenir un parfait duelliste, un sur les différant blason, sceau et couleur des familles de sorcier d'Angleterre, un pour apprendre les différents langages oubliés comme ce vieux grimoire qu'il vient de dénicher sur une étagère pleine de poussière, oublié de tous. Juste à coté de ce dernier se tenait un magnifique livre relié, également recouvert de poussière, ayant pour titre « la magie de nos ancêtres » . Il fut écris par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Puis un livre sur la magie elfique, un sur la magie celtique et un autre sur la magie runique. Il pris également l'histoire de Poudlard ainsi que le livre sur la véritable histoire sorcière. Quand il arriva à la caisse pour payer le vendeur lui dit qu'il avait choisi de très bon livre sauf peut être le livre écris par les fondateurs de poudlard ? Car personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'est parvenu à l'ouvrir. Ce qui ne découragea pas Harry. Il prit ceci comme un autre défi. Il paya et se rendu dans une autre boutique pour se procurer de l'encre, différentes plumes, plusieurs grimoires vierges, des rouleaux de parchemin, ainsi que de la cire pour fermer sont courrier et tout le matériel pour fabriquer son sceau. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'objet magique où il fit l'acquisition d'une pensine et d'une montre magique. Puis il se rendu à l'animalerie magique pour acheter du miam hiboux pour Hedwige. Mais également pour se trouver un nouveau compagnon. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il ne voulait ni un rat ni un crapaud mais peut être un chat, puis après mur réflexion il avait opté pour un compagnon avec qui il pourrait converser. Donc quand il rentra dans le magasin il se dirigea directement vers le rayon des reptiles. Il n'y avait personne a cet endroit et seulement un iguane et un serpent d'environ soixante dix centimètres, vert foncé avec des reflets violet, ainsi qu'une rayure noire qui partait de sa tête pour finir au bout de sa queue et de chaque coté quelque tache noire avec un point jaune en leur centre. Harry le trouva magnifique. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçu qu'il était toujours seul il se décida à parler en fourchelanque.

_« Bonjour dit-il comme dans un murmure »_

Le serpent se réveilla et regarda tout au tour de lui. Harry fut surpris que le serpent avait des yeux du même iris que les siens. Il réitéra son bonjour. Cette fois le serpent lui répondit :

_« Est ce toi humain qui parle ma langue ? »_

_« Oui, voudrait-tu être mon ami ? »_

_« Ils sont très rares les humains qui parle ma langue. Qui me dit que tu es un bon sorcier ? »_

_« Tout dépend ce que tu appel bon sorcier ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas d'un ami sorcier voulant en anéantir d'autre, ainsi que certaine créature magique pour le plaisir d'assouvir son pouvoir et sa puissance. »_

_« En gros tu ne veux pas de Voldemort, ainsi que d'un mangemort pour ami »_

_« Exactement » _

_« Cela tombe bien je suis son ennemi »_

_« Comment te croire ? En général les sorciers parlant ma langue sont des sorciers maléfiques. »_

_« Si je te dis que je suis Harry Potter tu me croiras ? »_

_« Prouve-le-moi. »_

_« Ok »._ Harry s'approcha de la cage, vérifia que personne ne venait et souleva sa mèche qui lui caché son œil mais également sa cicatrice. _« Maintenant me crois-tu ? »_

« Oui maintenant j'accepte volontiers d'être ton ami le plus fidèle. »

« Pour sceller notre amitié je te propose un pacte magique »

« Je t'écoute »

_« Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu sois un ami, mon confident, je veux que tu me reste loyale, que tu sois objectif en vers moi, que tu ne me trahisses jamais, que tu sois discret quand je te le demande et que tu ne tueras pas d'être humain sans ma permission et qu'en cas de légitime défense si tes pouvoirs te le permette. Et moi je jure également de ne jamais te trahir, toujours te respecter comme un ami et de te protéger. »_ Harry pointa sa baguette en direction du serpent et lui demanda s'il était d'accord

_« Oui, moi Oltha, dernier représentant des serpents des rêves je consens à donner toute mon amitié et ma loyauté à Harry Potter. J'en fait le serment sur ma vie et mon honneur. »_

_« Moi Harry James Potter je consens à donner toute mon amitié et ma loyauté à Oltha, dernier représentant des serpents des rêves. J'en fait le serment sur ma vie et honneur. »_

Des que Harry eut fini de prononcer le dernier mot du pacte une douce chaleur les envahis tous le deux. Cette dernière venait juste de disparaître que la vendeuse s'avançait vers eux

« Puis-je vous être utile ? » Lui demanda la vendeuse.

« Je voudrais pouvoir acquérir ce magnifique serpent, ainsi que de quoi le nourrir. Et également du miam hiboux. S'il vous plait »

« Bien sur, il vous en coûtera 10 Gallions. C'est très étrange cela fait plus de deux que nous l'avons, avec nous il a toujours été sympathique mais bizarrement il a toujours eu un comportement très agressif en vers les différant acheteur potentiel. »

Harry paya ce qu'il devait et sorti du magasin. Il trouva un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards et surtout des oreilles. Puis parla à son nouvel ami :

_« Oltha, j'ai encore quelques achats à faire avant de rentrer chez moi. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas te dissimuler discrètement sur moi ? Tant que je ne te donnerai pas la permission de te montrer. Car je ne voudrais pas te garder captif plus longtemps. »_

_« Sans problème mon ami. »_

Le survivant lui ouvrit la cage et le dernier représentant des serpents des rêves, se faufila dans la manche de sa chemise, il s'en enroula autour du biceps de Harry. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il voulait manger mais Oltha le remercia, en lui expliquant qu'il s'était bien nourri ce matin et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à faire la sieste et rêver. Sur ce Harry se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveux pour déjeuner.

**_Bientôt la suite je ne peut pas vous promettre d'écrire régulièrement mais je ferais mon possible. Merci et à bientôt. E.Estel_**


End file.
